So Close
by AntiThalico
Summary: Ashley Pearson is so close to getting her best friend Percy Jackson to ask her out on the last day of school of her senior year at Goode High School. This year she will finally be apart of his summer that he likes to keep secret. Or will she? READ AND FIND OUT! R&R!


I had this one shot on my computer for like a year. Then my computer stopped working so I couldn't finish it. Then my dad fixed it.

This is my first one-shot. Enjoy it guys. Please review. No flames please. I don't take criticism well.

**So Close**

**Ashley's POV**

My name is Ashley Pearson and...

My best friend was a god. That's right Percy Jackson was a god. He was every girl's dream guy. The way his dark and curly mass of hair fell over his eyes. He had eyes unlike any other human being in the world. His eyes were green. _No..._ Not forest green, dark green, light green, or any other variation of the color green. Percy's eyes were so unique they didn't even _have_ a color name for them. They were..._Percy _green. Wait! Did I mention his abs? Let me just say six pack. Yet Percy Jackson was off limits. He said he had a girlfriend somewhere in NY but by the way he looked at me I knew I could and would be his girlfriend.

I met Percy my freshman year at Goode. Sure, I heard rumors about him getting kicked out of multiple schools—but hey rumors are rumors you can never believe them. I was Percy's only friend aside from a couple of guys from the swim team. Actually, I wouldn't say I was person's only friend. He's friends with practically the whole school. But I am his closest and best friend.

Despite being his best friend there are things he keeps to himself about. Like in the summer he would just disappear... I had no contact with him and each school year he would come back to Goode with new scars especially the summer he turned 16. I wanted to be part of that... part of his summer that he shares with nobody else but himself.

I'm a pretty good looking girl if I do say so myself. My brown hair reached half way down my back and it was naturally straight. I had sky blue eyes and I dressed decently. Now that I'm in my senior year and three years have gone by without me asking out Percy I've decided to take charge.

If you wanted something done you have to do it yourself. Today I, Ashley Pearson, (ahem.. future Ashley Jackson) would ask out Percy Jackson. This year I would get to be a part of Percy summer... seeing as it was only a few days away. It's the last day of school so if he does reject me (which he won't) there will be a whole summer for everything to cool off.

I was _**so close**_ to being Percy's girlfriend.

As I got ready for school for today I brushed my naturally straight brown hair and put on a short shorts and a tank top. This outfit was unusual but I needed to look good for Percy.

I grabbed my iPhone and sent Percy a quick text for him to pick me up.

_Me: Morning Perce! Can you pick me up today?_

_**Percy: Sorry. I can't today. Paul Prius in the shop today so I'm taking the subway.**_

_Me: It's okay. I'll see you at school._

_**Percy: K. I have a surprise at school for you.**_

Surprise? Could Percy finally be asking me out? Today will be the last day I live life as a single women. The next step will be marriage. Ashley Jackson... I like the sound of that. I made a mental note to put on some more cherry lip gloss before I see Percy.

Since my parents didn't allow me to drive their cars I had to take the smelly bus.

Sighing, I grabbed my purse and wallet and waited at the bus stop. Surprisingly I was the only one there. Oh wait; everyone has cars so they drive themselves! I made another mental note to start saving up for a used car.

When the bus arrived and I got on, there were about 10 people spread out through all the 12 seats in the bus. I took a look at every person and decided not to sit by them since I had no idea who they were. They bus ride to school was pretty terrible. I was glad to get off the bus.

I walked into school and went straight to my locker. Percy's locker was about a foot away from me but I didn't see him. I wonder where he is. Maybe he's trying to be discreet because he's too shy to ask me out. Aw. He's so adorable. He probably doesn't know he has nothing to worry about.

After putting the things I didn't need for my 1st period in my locker I head to homeroom. Thankfully, I had Percy in my homeroom. On the way there I was stopped by a girl about my age asking for directions. She had princess like blond curls and intense grey eyes. The mystery girl was tall and beautiful and looked like she didn't take crap from anybody. I probably would have mistaken her for the Greek Goddess Aphrodite herself if the gods were real.

"Could you tell me where Mr. Blofis's homeroom is?" The blond asked me with confidence in her voice. This girl was everything I wasn't. I wasn't confident. She was.

Her curly blond hair to my straight brown.

Her stormy grey eyes to my sky blue.

Her 5, 8 tall height to my 5, 4 shortness.

I found myself sizing myself up to her. Narrowing my eyes I asked "Why?" in an even more confident voice than she used.

She rolled her grey eyes she said "I have to give my boyfriend his books back. He left them at my dorm yesterday". She gestured to the two books in her hand. The girl looked annoyed but she had a small smile on her face.

"Yeah, I have his homeroom. I'll show you where his room is." I smiled back at her. She's done no harm to me so why should I be mean to her without proper reasoning.

"Thanks" She grinned and followed me to Mr. Blofis's room.

"So what's your name?" I asked the girl. She seemed nice enough. Maybe we could be friends.

"Annabeth Chase."

"Nice name. I'm Ashley Pearson."

We shook hands and stayed quiet the rest of the way to Mr. Blofis's homeroom. I noticed Annabeth had on a Goode High School Swim Team hoodie on. The hoodie was baggy on her but she still was very pretty. It was green (one of Goode's school colors) but I couldn't tell whose name it was since the hood was covering everything except for the N. It must be her boyfriend's hoodie, I thought to myself.

Who could her boyfriend be I wondered.

_Paul Jen?_ Nah, he was to quiet. Annabeth was outspoken and poised.

_Cameron Anderson? Steven Pin? Scott Hen? _Every boy I listed didn't seem to fit her "type."

I couldn't think of any other boys in our homeroom that their last names ended in a N.

We got to Mr. Blofis's and Annabeth thanked me and walked in. I was about to do the same but I noticed my shoes were untied. I tied them and applied some lip gloss for Percy and walked in the room.

What I saw was _not_ a pretty sight.

Annabeth Chase was definitely flirting with Percy Jackson. I thought she was cool! All of the boys were drooling and the girls were giving her glares. She was sitting on top of his desk talking to him and he was flirting right back! He was twirling her blond curls arrived his finger. I have to admit they did look like a cute couple. But no, Annabeth Chase, this boy is taken by me.

I walked over to them with a big fake smile.

My desk was beside his so I but my stuff down on the desk and turned around to look at them. When I turned around they were too busy staring at each other to notice me.

So I took measure into my own hands.

I knocked Annabeth over and off the desk by pushing her. Now I need to make it look like an accident. "Oh my gosh Annabeth, are you okay? I'm so sorry!" I made a big show of going over to help her up but Percy beat me to it. He helped her up asked if she was okay.

"Yeah. I'm okay." She was red from embarrassment and inwardly I smirked.

"Wait," Percy said in question "How do you two know each other?" He looked back and forth between us.

I was about to answer his question but the blondie beat me to it. She explained how we saw each other in the hallway and how she told she had to give her boyfriend his books back. Annabeth smirked when she said boyfriend. Ha! She is off limits Percy.

"Who's this boyfriend of yours Annie?" Percy said as he leaned closer to Annabeth. He pulled her hood onto of her head and that's when I saw it.

_Jackson._

As in the Percy Jackson.

As in the boy I love.

"He's such a Seaweed Brain." Annabeth giggled.

And if this moment couldn't get any worse the two proceeded to convey in a heavy make out session. Like they didn't even care about the classroom filled with about 20 teenagers. They ignored all of the catcalls by their classmates.

I looked pleadingly to the door waiting for our teacher Paul Blofis to walk in. He was never late. Why did he have to choose today, known as the worse day of my life?

A small amount of luck was in my favor because he decided to walk in the room that very moment.

Busted, I thought.

"Sorry I'm late class. My car is in the shop and I—Annabeth?"

Oh God. They knew each other?

"Hey Paul." Annabeth blushed and slid off of Percy's desk.

"What are you doing here?" Paul asked as he gave Annabeth a hug.

"Seaweed Brain left his books in my dorm room when we were studying yesterday." Annabeth laughed as she looked back at Percy who was watching her in admiration.

"Bye Percy." Annabeth said as she was walking out the door.

"Wait!" Percy said as he rushed to get out of his chair. Paul didn't even stop Percy! What kind of teacher does that? Well, Percy is his stepson.

Percy ran over to Annabeth and gave her another tender kiss and put a piece of her hair behind her ear. I could see Annabeth was blushing.

The class was deadly silent.

"I'll pick you up later so we can head to camp." Percy whispered to Annabeth but we could all here since it was so quiet. Annabeth nodded and said goodbye to Paul who bid her bye as well.

Just great. She was apart of his summer that nobody else knew about? Fan-freaking-tastic.

"Bye Ashley!" Annabeth called.

I looked at her in jealously. I put on a huge fake smile even though I wanted to burst into tears.

"Bye."

I thought I had Percy Jackson. He was so close but snatched from my fingertips by Annabeth Chase.

I hate you Annabeth. I say to myself as I walked out of Goode for the last time.

That day was the last time I saw Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase.

Until 5 years later I received a wedding invitation from Percy Jackson and his bride to be Annabeth Chase.

* * *

I know it wasn't the best. It seems a little rushed. I did like how I ended it though.

Please review guys! I love you all and thanks for reading.

- AUSTYN (AntiThalico)


End file.
